The Dragon Priestess
by Reika Natsuki
Summary: On a solo mission to disband a dark guild, a spell has been cast on Lucy, turning her whole world upside down. Where's Team Natsu, when you need them? They're still at the guild celebrating Lisanna's return...Unaware of their nakama's "state"
1. Chapter 1: Changeling

**A/N: Well after watching too many movies, I've come up with another random story. Also just so you know italics are for flashbacks... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The blond mage was running, her keys jingling by her side, clothes tattered, ripped and dirty. The mage was sweating and huffing as she ran through the forest, looking for a way out of there desperately. The mage stopped near a tree dropping onto the ground with her hands supporting, Lucy's eyes looked up and around frantically scanning the green foliage and vines, she was lost. Finally as a few quiet seconds had passed Lucy stood up and tried to regain her breathing to normal.

A cry in the horizon had her rush back to her senses "Oi! She must have went this way, gather the rest and we'll have her surrounded! She couldn't have gotten that far" one of the bandits from the dark guilds had shouted. Footsteps and new voices had also been heard in the distance, Lucy's eyes widened, she then resumed to sprint into another random direction, but it was too late.

Crowds and crowds of bandits had already surrounded her, Lucy was trapped. Her face had turned into a scowl as she gritted her teeth. Damn she was caught. How did she get into this mess in the first place, though?

_'Fairy Tail was filled with lively parties and dancing for 4-5 months, everyone was celebrating the return of Lisanna from Edolas. But they had failed to notice Lucy taking missions now and then, solo missions. Everyday Lucy would come to the guild greet Mira(She wouldn't answer Lucy back since she talking to The Thunder God Tribe and Lisanna, as always)and Levy, of course they would never answer her back since they were too busy drowning in their own conversations._

_Then Lucy would pick all of the hard missions and leave the guild as if nothing had happened in the last few months. Team Natsu seemed to drop by and take Lisanna with them, Lucy didn't seem to mind whether or not Lisanna joins Team Natsu again. She didn't care anymore, the celestial mage already knew that she was willingly going to give up her place on Team Natsu to Lisanna._

_Lisanna...Well, she didn't like all the attention directed to her and herself only. She just wanted a normal typical day at the guild, not some 4-5 month party dedicated to her. She wanted all of her friends to be happy with her, not for her. Was that too much to ask for? Just for everyone to act normally and finally realise their depressed blonde nakama, before she kills herself over one mission._

_Everything had changed as did everyone else along with it.' _

The blond mage looked around at the Bandits, her scowl had turned into a devious smirk, grabbing 5 Zodiac Keys from her belt calling out their names:

"Leo!"

"Aries!"

"Sagittarius!"

"Taurus!"

"Gemini!"

The said spirits came out all at once, greeting their owner:

"Why hello, my princess"

"Sumimasei!"

"Hello, moshimoshi"

"Lucy, nice body!"

"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama!"

The Bandits seemed shocked at how a celestial spirit mage had managed to summon 5 spirits in one time, but shook it off and charged at her and her spirits. _'Damn it, there too many to take on' _Lucy thought frowning again. "Loke, Aries, Saggittarius & Taurus, can the four of you cover for me and Gemini?" the young mage asked the other four.

Nodding their heads they obeyed their master and charged towards the angry mob of the dark guild members. "Gemini, can you turn into me? We need to perform that spell again" she asked her remaining spirit. "Hai, Lucy-sama" they said in unison before turning into an exact replica of Lucy. Holding each others hands they started chanting:

_"Measure the heavens, _  
_Open them wide, _  
_All the stars of Heaven_  
_Overflowing with Light, _  
_Make thyself Known to me, _  
_O Tetrabiblos_  
_For I hold dominion over the stars, _  
_Complete thy aspect, Release thy malevolent Gate,_  
_88 Stars of the Heavens...SHINE_

_URANO METRIA!"_

Light had already consumed the bandits and they lay on the ground, covered in scratches, blood and injuries. Lucy dismissed her spirits and looked around, it was quiet, too quiet. The exhausted mage fell onto her knees, panting. She had wasted too much of her celestial spirit magic and she was about to black out. Stumbling and rustling was heard, Lucy looked behind.

Her eyes widened a bit, the Dark Guild Master was standing in front of her, a crazy expression on his face, blood wounds dripping slowly on the ground. The blond mage looked up, her vision was blurring slowly and she was nearly seeing black spots. He held out his hand, chanting ancient words, purple magic surrounded his hand, the purple light grew brighter and Lucy felt more darkness consuming her.

The last thing Lucy saw was his crazy expression as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and had fainted and fallen to the ground with a thud. The darkness was too much for Lucy, then she fainted. All Lucy felt was agonizing pain and then dead silence.

* * *

It was broad daylight and Lucy had awoken with a start, looking around she was in a small cave, she felt awkwardly strange. Then she looked down, where her hands were supposed to be but instead they were replaced with long fierce looking claws. Her brown eyes went wide, she looked around and down at herself she was covered in golden scales, her back had large wings and her backside had a long tail with spikes. By the looks of it, she was the size of the whole guild building.

_'No, I can't be...I can't be a...' _she thought, but she didn't want to say anything. Then she walked out of the cave finding a big lake, stumbling as she tried to walk on her 4 hind legs, over to it. Hesitantly, she looked into the waters reflection, then she clearly screamed, which seemed to have morphed into a big roar that shook the ground and blew the leaves off the trees.

Looking back into the water reflection to see if she was dreaming, no she wasn't.

She had turned into a...

Dragon.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Seem's that Lucy has turned into a Dragon(Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil!)Who knows what will happen anyways?**

**Until, my next update**

**Reika-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

**A/N: Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed :D I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fairy Tail **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Another rowdy day at the guild and the Salamander and blue exceed were looking around to see if Lisanna was around. Finally spotting her "Oi! Lisanna, I've got a mission for us to go on, let's go!" waving a request slip in front of her face, getting her attention. The take over mage looked a bit agitated and sad "No Natsu, I'm not coming I have things to do here with Mira-nee, and I'm very busy with other things, why don't you ask Lucy, then?" Lisanna said feeling sorry for Lucy's loneliness in the past few months.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously. "Yeah Lucy-" she said but was cut off by her childhood friend again. "What about her?" he said dumbly. "She's been feeling rather lo-" she continued on but was cut off again. "But, can't we just go on this one mission?" Natsu asked again. Lisanna who was sitting at the bar table was losing her temper, her eyes shadowed in her white hair. "Natsu, take Lu-" she said but she was cut off. "Lisanna, it's just-" An echoing sound was heard in the guild, all of the guild member's attention were all focused on Lisanna and Natsu.

Lisanna had slapped Natsu across the face, her eyes still hiding underneath her hair, some tears now visible "Natsu...You don't understand what Lucy has been through in the past 5 months, she's been feeling lonely, upset and sad! Everyday I see her come into the guild, smiling and pretending this is no big deal, is this Fairy Tail?! Am I in the right guild?! This is what I'd like to ask everyone present in this guild building! All I want is for everyone to be included in our guild and that also means Lucy, too" Lisanna said as her speech ended.

Everyone looked down at the floor, guiltily as Lisanna ran out of the guild with Levy following along. Everything was silent, everyone was silent too. "So now you brats, have learnt a new lesson today, Team Natsu to my office immediately! Gajeel get both the girls back to the guild" the Master shouted breaking the silence, Gajeel walking out with Pantherlily slowly following too, mumbling swear words under his breath.

* * *

A few minutes after when things went normally, Lisanna, Levy and Team Natsu had all finished a long boring lecture from the master, clearing his throat he moved onto another conversation "Ahem...Lisanna, Levy do you know which mission Lucy had went on?" the master asked, this had alerted Team Natsu's attention. "What?! Lu-chan isn't back from her request?" the solid script mage said worried about her best friend, all alone, by herself. "Well...she did show me the request paper a bit...something about a dark guild named...Arachnablade?" Lisanna said finally.

The guild master stood there shocked, everything had turned awkwardly silent. "Master?" Erza said losing her patience, her evil aura showing, two mages both backed away shaking. Realizing the situation he returned back into his calm and serious face "That dark guild was disbanded 10 Years ago, the guild master was responsible for casting strong spells on people, some say their spirits haunt the Forbidden Forest, until today..." he said. "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTT TTTTTTT?!" everybody in the room shouted, nearly deafening their Master's ears and shaking the building.

* * *

Everything wasn't going well for Lucy, after a few attempts to fly and walk she had squashed some trees, destroyed homes of a few forest animals therefore they were now homeless, all in one chaotic day. Lucy gave up, she huffed out a sigh, setting some trees on fire and skewering some bushes with icy shards. Walking back slowly to the cave she had woken up in, she slumped down, shaking the ground slightly. The used-to-be-human-celestial-mage looked out in horizon _'I wonder what Fairy Tail is up to...' _she thought her eyelids slowly closing as she watched the sun sinking into the ground. It was dusk.

The sun was sinking lower until, a bright magic circle appeared underneath Lucy, her eyes widened as sleep had left her. Lucy looked around, then at her feet...wait her feet?! She finally took a bit of time to realize she was human again. Filled with excitement she ran to the lake that was nearby, checking to see if she was dreaming. But her face dropped...a bit.

There she was staring at herself in a white dress that was above her knees with golden edges and layers of golden and white underneath, she was surprisingly wearing knee high boots, her hair had grown longer down to her waist level and had become more darker, she had dragon-like ears**(Kinda shaped like Mavis white ears)**and golden wings and tail were protruding from her back and underneath her dress, her outfit seemed to cover up her wrist**(You know her outfit that she wears during the Infinity Arc, except golden and white instead)**. She in fact looked very different.

Then the mage looked down frantically searching, she couldn't find her keys, or her whip. Now how was she gonna protect herself...She heard some rustling from far away and voices. _'Who would come out at this time off night?!' _she thought cautiously trying to move quickly and quietly. "This is where the roaring came from sir, just this morning" one of the shadowed figures managed to say. Lucy had recognized them already, it was a group of Rune Knights and heaps of them. "Sir, I sense a very powerful magic here.." Lucy made it the wrong time to run, but she had chosen coincidentally to trip on her long, clumpy tail.

"It came from over here!" the Knights and the others soon followed. Lucy who was still trying to recover from her fall looked up at the light, she had been found out. Looking up she saw Lahar and his Rune Knights behind him. His expression shocked, the blond mage stood up and dusted herself off. Noticing her right hand he looked closely, she was a guild mage from: Fairy Tail. "You're from the guild Fairy Tail, are you not?" he asked her cautious. "Yes, I am" replied back Lucy. "Name?" he spoke again. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail" she said now smiling sadly.

"You better come with us, it is too dark to go anywhere else at this time of night, tomorrow I'll have a word with Makarov" he said suggestingly, as she followed on behind silently in a nervous manner. Fairy Tail was just gonna have to wait a little longer, then.

* * *

**A/N: And here goes Chapter 2, Chapter 3 is in progress at the moment and I've got heaps of things to sort out, so it could be delayed for a few days. **

**Thanks to those who:**

**Reviewed: **Angelus Draco, Footster26, Sen'ninriki, Yuni-sama, JustPlainMemories & Flames and Keys.

**Favorited:** lizzytoon, fairytail96, Yuni-sama, Thecooldragonslayer, Sen'ninriki, Sakurako Nagasaki, LightningPhoenix2001, Jkitty12, Future ShiningStar, Flames and Keys, Fanficlover16000, Caught in a love triangle & Angelus Draco.

**Followed: **Angelus Draco, Badger Face, Carebear90, Caught in a love triangle, Emma D. Silver, Fanficlover16000, Flames and Keys, Future Shining Star, Ghost-fairy girl, JayyRickyy, JustPlainMemories, Kagome Juh, LightningPhoenix2001, RedErzaCraze, Rose Fang, Sen'ninriki, TheSilverKey13, Thecooldragonslayer, XEMOXWOLFX, allycat1979, ceciliazheng24, fairytail96, kodamaneko, mangopudding & toaster4565.

**Until my next update,**

**Reika-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

**A/N: Again you people are awesome, I don't know how to thank you for supporting me and my story, Sorry for not updating quickly though...^_^**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a teenage girl like me owns Fairy Tail?! NO! Hiro Mashima does, so get you're facts right!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It was nearly dawn and Lucy was sitting quietly in the court room waiting for something interesting to happen, she looked at the clock nearby _06:55am_ she had stayed up all night, not sleeping. She sighed and looked down at her tail then she looked at the wooden doors that Lahar and his Knights had went through, containing the counsel members behind them, all she could hear was murmuring nothing else and the clock seemed to be annoying, even with her dragon hearing it was very loud. Looking outside the sun was peaking from the horizon and Lucy felt a weird feeling, again.

The same white circle appeared underneath her and she was again surrounded by light, she was slowly growing bigger and room was shrinking, until little space was limited, the walls had already formed cracks in them as did the windows. Oh no, here was a problem...

* * *

Master Makarov slowly made his way to the Magic Council's Court, he was summoned at the earliest hour of the morning and he wasn't pleased. Rubbing his sleepy eyes the entrance was in his sights. Everything was still quiet until...

_BOOM! _The front entrance was thrown off by a large scaly creature, you could here the deafening shatter of glass heard. All was left was the bottom foundation torn in half like paper. The third Master of Fairy Tail's jaw had dropped onto the ground _'THIS, is what the Council wanted me to come and get?!' _he thought. Then he started sweating when the creature looked his direction, he proceeded to put his hands inside his pockets turn around and started to power walk back to the guild. Before he could even take one step "Makarov, I suggest we...talk, immediately about this"

Lahar suddenly emerged from the dust and piles of debris, his expression all neutral and his eyes hiding underneath his glasses. Makarov turned around he knew he should have ditched earlier when he had the chance. "I believe you have a member of Fairy Tail, here..." his voice calm and collected, trying to hide his seething anger. "Where?" said Master. "Before we continue on with this discussion, I'll be putting all this damage done on our building in, I also presume you have 50,000,000J for this much damage done, as well?" the man said shifting his glasses too.

Makarov's jaw had dropped again for the second time that morning, the poor man was about to faint right then and there. "WHAT, 50,000,000J?!" he shouted shaking the ground, clearly forgetting the real matter. "Well, I came here only to escort one of the members of you're guild" Lahar said. "That is...?" the old short man said. Lahar was quiet for a moment until he pointed behind Makarov. Stiffly and slowly Makarov turned around, his eyes widened. There standing in front of him was a golden scaled dragon with brown earthly eyes, about nearly the same height as the guild building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" he screamed. He was clutching onto Lahar for dear life, crying animatedly. "I take that she's part of you're guild...Lucy I presume?" he asked the reptile calmly in front of him. The golden dragon looked down and nodded slowly, before looking at the guild master. "L-lucy?!" the Master exclaimed. "We looked into the matter and it turns out she is placed under a very powerful ancient curse, even with our most powerful wizards, it can't be broken, I'm afraid this will be permanent, until further notice" he said, shifting his glasses again. The Golden Dragon looked sadly down at Lahar _'No more Celestial Spirit Magic? What if I'll never see them again?' _she thought sadly.

After another few minutes of silence "Well, I have matters to...attend to, so if you'll excuse us, I suggest you take that dragon away from here, before it causes problems for the Residents" Lahar said his tone hardening at the Master before turning back to the half destroyed building. After Lahar had left, Makarov looked back at Lucy and sighed "When we get back to the guild, we'll be needing Levy's help for your _problem_" he said emphasizing the word 'problem'. Lucy's mood perked up when she heard her Best friends name, then she bent down to Master's level and he hopped on.

She was going back home! Her wings unfurled slowly as she tried flapped slowly, then she jumped and took off into the sky, with the Master screeching for her to slow down. Well, Fairy Tail were in for a big surprise!

* * *

Team Natsu had arrived that morning, looking for Master. "Uh...Mira-san have you seen Master?" Wendy asked politely. "Yes I did actually, he went to the Magic Council just this morning" the Elder take-over Mage said beaming down at Wendy. "The Magic Council? Why has he gone there?" the Titania said sternly walking up to the two. Mira just shrugged and continued on with her job. "Well, since Master isn't here we should go and start looking for Lucy, we'll come back and report back to master if we've found anything" Erza said turning around to the Team. With Natsu and Gray saluting "A-Aye, Sir!"

Before anyone could move, the roof of the guild gave way and splinters and debris rained down on the guild members, most of them jumping outta of the way until, something bigger fell through too. Dust had already polluted the inside of the guild and most of them had scrambled out the door, coughing and spluttering for clear air. "Is everyone alright?" Erza shouted protecting Wendy and Carla underneath her. "Yeah, geez what was that?" Natsu said emerging from wooden piles and bricks, an annoyed expression painted on his face.

"YOU DAMN BRAT, I SAID TO LAND IN FRONT OF THE GUILD NOT ON TOP OF THE GUILD, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! FIRST YOU DESTROY A PART OF THE COUNCIL BUILDING AND NOW OUR GUILD HALL?!" when the dust finally settled a little they saw Master Makarov red in the face, smacking something with newspaper that he found near him and the '_thing' _was cowering before him, backing away and grunting. Everyone else still present in the building gave each other weird looks, then walked slowly to their Master.

There eyes widened, sitting in front of them sprawled in a huge chunk of a mess, was an over grown dragon taking up more space then, anything else could. That when Natsu realized who was missing "Uh...where's Gray?" he asked looking around, then finally he spotted a hand wriggling underneath the reptile, muffling screams. The Salamander started laughing, then he grabbed his hand and started pulling, until the ice mage finally popped out from underneath, gasping for breath.

"What took you so long flame-brain?!" he said shouting. Then he looked back at where he was stuck and then stumbled backwards "Gah!" he exclaimed falling on his butt. Erza raised her sword ready to attack the dragon, but Makarov raised his hand and shaking his head blocking her, obligingly she dropped her sword. "You wouldn't attack you're own nakama" he said seriously. That's when everyone looked at the dragon, studying it for a moment, noticing the guild mark on it's right claw, then putting two and two together.

In synchronizing time everyone had shouted,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~~! LUCY!" the dragon finally let of an ear piercing roar, confirming that was their Nakama.

* * *

**A/N: I'm Sorry! Was it rushed, to detailed? Review for me and I might just repost this chapter up again if you give me a good idea ^^**

**Thanks to those(New)reviewer's, followers and Favorited:**

**Reviewers:** Footster26, missrajaram, Yuni-sama, Sen'ninriki, MeikoKuran999, Angelus Draco & Guest.

**Favorited: **x-DevilGirl, sticy17, chookie rocks, ahaurats-FT, Moka Heartfilia, Magic126, Liska-Chama, Hinagiku Zeelmart, DeityLeo, Gale-of-Time, strangestnightmare & Katie Heartphilia.

**Followed: **Yuna Hirako, missrajaram, chookie rocks, ahaurats-FT, NindyaNC, Moka Heartfilia, Mojhe1, Magic126, Liska-Chama, Hinagiku Zeelmart, Footster26, DeityLeo, Gale-of-Time, Celestial-Mage231, strangestnightmare, Katie Heartphilia & Chicobaby.

**Until my next update,**

**Reika-chan~**


	4. Chapter 4: Tha Path Towards Destiny

**A/N: Well I decided to update a bit faster, in case you could be right in front of your computer/PC throwing a fit. LOL xD Thanks for all those who followed, favourited and reviewed all off your reviews and support motivated me to get this chapter up. Sorry for not updating the next chapter much…hahaha XD**

**But I want to thank: **_**Moka Dragoneel**_**for giving me this great idea, I can't thank you enough for giving such a good idea, I couldn't seem to refuse you're idea since it fits well in this story. So I credit you for this idea.**

**Arigatou~! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei owns it...OK? **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone stood there gaping and gaping, until the Salamander finally decided to break the staring-fest. "Eto…Luce is that really you?" he asked. The dragon looked at him then looking at the ground her face twisted into a sad expression _"Hai…Natsu" _she said without even knowing. Natsu looked at Lucy "E-eh?! You can talk…?!" he half-heartedly shouted, most of the guild members were all giving each other another weird look, except for Wendy & Gajeel, looking back at the over-grown lizard still lying in the middle of the guild. "What?" Natsu said looking around, scratching his head and looking at the others. "Natsu I don't think we can understand her…" Lisanna spoke up.

"Maybe…it's because we are Dragon Slayers?" Wendy said her question sinking into the silence as well. "Lucy…What happened? Why are you like this? Tell us…Please" Natsu said quickly trying to make the situation in the guild less awkward, walking up to her and comforting her. _"G-gomen e…I thought I had taken down everyone in that Dark Guild, but I was wrong the Guild Master was still alive, the only thing I remember was that he was…chanting a spell, I couldn't hear him…I was blacking out, then the next day I had woken up in a cave in this form…" _she said.

The 3 Dragon Slayers then translated what Lucy had, most of them had gasped and muttered amongst themselves. Auras and determination had flared in others eyes mostly Gray, Erza & Natsu, eyes unforgiving and hate for the Dark Guild clouding their minds. "We'll make them _pay_, no one messes with one of our Nakama!" all three hissing and cracking their knuckles. _"A-arigatou, minna"_ she said giving a toothy grin. Lisanna looked at everyone this was what she kind of wanted, everything to be normal, no parties, and no more self-centered attention.

Just a normal day as always, where everyone is happy, like the old times. "But what about the guild, remember it was disbanded 10 years ago, not to mention the Guild members could all be dead by now!" Levy said to the Titania, Ice-Alchemist and Salamander. Their faces froze until their eyes shadowed underneath their own eyes, before dropping dramatically on the ground, face planting into the floorboards of the guild. "Ahem…Which reminds me, Levy do you think you could find any information on Lucy's curse? See if there are any spells to fix this mess…" the Master announced.

The blue-haired bookworm looked a bit startled, but this was her best friend that she had ignored for 5 months now, she couldn't just let her down like that, again! She ran to the archives immediately leaving a trail of dust. "And…all you brats can start cleaning!" the Master shouting grabbing a broom out of nowhere and hitting Natsu on the head. "Ow!" he screamed out jumping off the ground to rub his injured head, Gray snickered at his childish-behavior.

"Lucy, you should stay at the back of our guild, Erza show her the way out and Wendy help Erza" the Master barked out orders, climbing the stairs sighing and mumbling about the amount of Jewels the guild were going to rapidly lose. Everyone watched silently until he finally reached his office, slamming the door in a hard manor. Slowly but surely everyone went back to their daily routines.

* * *

Well, the guild's day today was eventfully awkward, outside Erza, Wendy and Lucy sat outside in peace as the wind had rushed past them, leaves had been picked up along the way, but the silence remained. "Lucy-san are you alright?" Wendy asked the dragon, concern etched on her face. The said to be Celestial Mage looked at the horizon; the sun was nearly sinking into the ground. "Nearly time…" she mumbled, still looking at the horizon. Wendy translated to Erza what her companion had said.

"What do you mean?" the Requip mage asked questioningly. Before anyone else could say anything, a rune appeared underneath the golden dragon, wind violently circling her, Erza and Wendy both shielded their eyes from the light. "What's happening?" Erza shouted over the turbulence. After when the wind had died down as well the light subsiding, both girls looked to where Lucy had stood. Standing there _was _Lucy, but she looked different, in a good 'different-way'.

The first to react and move was Wendy "LUCY-SAN!" she said crying tears of happiness tackling her to the ground, Erza smile gently at the scene. Walking up to the two, she pulled Lucy into a deathly hug, clanging her head against her armor "Ouch!" Lucy screeched a bit. "You do know now I'm part Dragon, right?" she asked. "Hey…Erza, Wendy-GWAAH!" both Natsu and Gray entering the scenery, before tripping on Lucy's long scaly tail in the process.

"Where the fuck did this thing come from?!" Gray said grabbing the _thing_, earning a bump on the head by Erza. "You should not use any offensive language, even when _some people _are here!" she yelled at him. Gray starts shrinking down feeling that he just wanted to go hide in a corner, the fire dragon slayer started cracking up, before getting a glare of his own from Erza, shutting him up completely. "Oh? Why is the first Master here?" Natsu asked stupidly pointing to Lucy.

Lucy hit him on the head "It's LUCY!" she raised her voice, crackling of lightning and fire surrounding her. Everyone else looked at her surprised by this sudden reaction. "Eh, Lucy? But Lucy's a dragon she's right ove-"Natsu said pointing to nothing. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu shouted. Erza and Wendy both gave each other sympathetic looks "It's already dark we should be heading back into the guild" Erza suggested. Natsu finally realizing that was after all Lucy. "Oh, hey Lucy didn't see you there" he said dumbly. Everyone else had face palmed at his idiocy.

* * *

The blue-haired bookworm had just returned from the archives, she was exhausted and sweating. Holding an ancient book in her hands, she throws it onto the table getting everyone's attention in the guild. Levy looked at the book narrowing her eyes in concern and doubt. _'This book can't be speaking the truth! Lu-chan couldn't hold this much power…' _she thought but she couldn't say it. She didn't want to read this book.

Levy looked up seeing Team Natsu enter the guild "Eh…Erza is she a newcomer to this guild?" Mira said referring to Lucy. "No it's Lucy…" Erza calmly said. Most of the guild members had perverted looks now. Lucy shot them all disgusted looks, blushing. Natsu who was just standing there felt a feeling of anger bubble from all the men in the guild staring at Lucy that way, he never felt like this before. He felt a bit more over-protective; he felt rage and blood rush up to his face when she looked his way.

He soon snapped out of his trance finding Erza consulting Lucy and Levy.

"Lu-chan, here I think you should read the rest of the book" she said handing the book over to Lucy. Symbols engraved in yellow light had already painted the front cover; a silhouette of a golden dragon appeared too. The book seemed to grow bigger, letters and runes were already flying out of the book.

The light grew brighter, until everyone present in the room had all disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was kinda crappy chapter. I might re-write this chapter, I was kinda in a rush to do other things etc. Well thanks to those who has supported this story so far.**

**Thanks to those(New) Reviewers, Followers and Favorited:**

Reviewed: MavisVermillion54, Amulet Skyla, Celestial-Mage-231, Moka Dragoneel, AngelXReaper, imjaypaw, fairy-san, Adelyna11, Sen'ninriki, LostFairyMantic, cock and balls(Guest), Rymini(Guest), Angelus Draco & Vivian C(Guest).

**Favorited:** nalu143, imjaypaw, animebunny23, Yuna Hirako, TripleCough, Celine The Human, Animelover202, Amulet Skyla, fairy-san, commandwolf1, LostFairyMantic, .35 & Bluuskies.

**Followed: **nalu143, luvanimeaLOT, lizzytoon, imjaypaw, awesome-sadist, animebunny23, TripleCough, Moka Dragoneel, MavisVermillion54, Deathsembrace137, Anotherwriterintheworld, Animelover202, Amulet Skyla, Saori13, LostFairyMantic, Cherie BIossom & Bluuskies.

**Until my next update,**

**Reika-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry readers and bookworms of all ages, but this isn't a chapter :/  
**

**I know...just please don't give me that look ok? This author note will be on until I RE-POST Chapter 4.**

**Don't worry I'll try and re-post the 4th chapter A.S.A.P! No please do stop giving me puppy eyes, I'll will add in Chapters 4,5 and 6 to make it up to you's eh? **

**I think I might have rushed the chapter so then I'll make sure to make you's understand this even more...**

**So...Yeah...Chapters 4, 5 & 6 are going to come out in a few days maybe weeks, or months...OMG! WHAT IF IT COMES OUT NEXT YEAR! Never mind I'll make sure this won't happen...I don't like keeping you all waiting...**

**I will find a way because when: 'There's a will there's a way!' ^o^ YEAH~!**

**Furiously typing in New Chapters,**

**Reika-chan~ :3 **


End file.
